


Talking to Father Lantom

by Citlali



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citlali/pseuds/Citlali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who (or what)  is Father Lantom? Why do we only ever see him interacting with Matt?<br/>Inspired by Daredevilkink prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foggy knows a lot more about Matt than he lets on. He’s known about Matt’s outlet for a long time. He knows Matt.   
  
This is how he knows where to find Matt when things are bad. It’s been a rough week. A child was killed in a shooting, the bullet shattered a window and hit the six year old in the head. She was collateral damage.   
  
The man who shot her had been aiming for Daredevil.   
  
The man who shot her was lucky to still be alive.   
  
This was a week ago. No one has seen Daredevil since.   
  
Foggy has seen a lot of Matt though. He told Karen Matt had the flu and wouldn’t be able to come into work for a few days. He hoped it would only be a few days. He has stoped in to see Matt every morning since and visits for a longer time after work. Matt is always either in bed or on the couch. Foggy brings groceries, makes breakfast and dinner, he cleans up after. He sits and talks. Matt’s side of the conversation is sparse but Foggy is happy for the small amount of interaction that takes place.   
  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Foggy tells him. He tells him this over and over again.  
  
He puts his arm around Matt’s shoulder and just sits with him.   
  
And then on the sixth day when Foggy comes to make supper and visit, Matt is missing. 

Foggy knows a lot more about Matt than he lets on.   
  
Matt isn’t at the gym.   
  
There’s only one other place that he goes to when he gets like this.   
  
The church.   
  
Foggy knows about Father Lantom. Matt has talked about him on several occasions.  He told Foggy about the Latte machine in the basement. He told Foggy about what Father Lantom said about the devil.   
  
“Does it make you feel better to talk to him?”   
  
“Yes.” Matt said. That’s enough for Foggy.   
  
But Foggy doesn't know if even Father Lantom can help Matt this time.   
  
The church is dark. Foggy brought a flashlight. He knows this place well, he’s been here before but never at night. Not that there’s anything to be afraid of. No one would dare attacking him here. He knows where the boarded up door is loose and he slides it to the side and steps carefully over the threshold. The air is quiet and still. He steps around the rotted floorboards and debris from previous vandals. He knows Matt probably heard him coming a mile away but he doesn't move as Foggy comes closer, probably because he already knows that it's just Foggy.  
  
Matt is sitting on one of the few remaining pews, close to the alter. He scoots over to give Foggy a place to join him.  Foggy sits.  
  
“You okay, Matt?”   
  
Matt nods. He wipes at the tears on his face with his forearm. “You just missed him. One of these days I'm going to introduce you.”   
  
“I’d like that.” Foggy answers. “Did you have a good talk?”   
  
“Yes.” Matt’s voice is a bit stronger, more like himself than it has been since the accident. “He said I can’t- I can’t blame myself for something out of my control. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I didn't know she was there.”  
  
“He’s right. A lot of the situations you find yourself in are dangerous, but that’s because of the circumstances, not because of you.”   
  
“Thank you.” Matt says.   
  
Foggy takes his hand, pulls him gently to his feet. “Ready to come back home?”  
  
Matt stands, he places his hand on Foggy’s elbow. “I’m ready.” 


	2. Matt finds out.

Matt sat on the bench. Behind him, where there had once been a large brick building, a church, there was now nothing more than an empty lot. To anyone passing by, Matt looked relaxed, he was reclining with his head tilted slightly back. He was just a guy in dark sunglasses enjoying the sun.

Foggy sat down beside him. “Hey buddy.”

Matt sighed.

“I- uh. We have a client we’re supposed to meet in about half an hour.” Foggy leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees. “You coming?”

“How long?” Matt asked.

Foggy didn’t even pretend not to know what Matt was referring to. “A long time. The last service-”

“Mass.” Matt corrected.

“Okay. The last mass they held here was in 2008. The building has been closed since then.”

“So all those times.” Matt’s voice got caught on the words. “All those times I came here, I was alone.”

“No. I was with you. At least most of the time. I would just find you sitting inside, there was a pew that was left intact somehow and that’s where you were. Just sitting. Is this the church you used to come to with you dad?”

“Yeah.” Matt answered. “How could you just, let me.”

“It seemed to be helping. I know. I know it doesn’t seem like it now. I’m sorry. But at the time, you only came here when things were really bad. You’d sit, chat with Father Lantom-”

“There is no Father Lantom.”

“You’d chat with Father Lantom, and then things would get better. You’d get better.” Foggy put his hand on Matt’s arm. Matt didn’t pull away. He considered that a win. “And then you didn’t get better, and things just kept getting worse. At least this time you got help. Real help.”

  
Matt turned to face Foggy. “I thought it was real. Right up till I was standing right in front of it I thought it was real. You know why? Because I remember talking to you about Father Lantom. I remember you saying you wanted to meet him. If none of this is real. If he was never real, how do I know anything is real? Foggy? How do I know you’re not just another delusion?”

“Because I’m here. Because Father Lantom is gone, the church is gone, but I’m still here. I’m always going to be here, Matt. If your sick or if you’re well. I’ll still be here because I’m real. I promise you can count on that.” He held tight to Matt’s hand. “And right now we have a client. Ready to go?”

Matt nodded. Together they stood up and walked back to the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill:  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=11039069#cmt11039069  
> Alternate ending... do not read this.  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=11052125#cmt11052125


End file.
